MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Anime X-Men Cyclops
Cyclops (Earth-101001) HistoryEdit When Professor Xavier tried to reform the X-Men, Cyclops was initially uninterested but he rejoined the X-Men once again as their leader. Powers and Abilities Powers Cyclops is an Alpha-mutant according to Apocalypse,[52] while Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 7.[115] Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about two pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of fifty feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Abilities Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. Expert Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed. Telepathic Resistance: Years of being in intimate situations with telepaths have allowed Cyclops to hone his mind to the point where he can resist telepathic intrusion and withhold certain information from high level telepaths. Strength level Cyclops possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Cyclops' Visor': The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. *'Cyclops' X-Suit': The costume (X-Costume, X-Suit or X-Uniform) was projected for body protection and ideological identification with the public, making him seem superheroes. Cyclops wears a suit made of Kevlar, fire retardant among others defensive properties. The uniform also offers a certain level of resistance to electric shocks, force impacts and others basic types of attacks. Transportation #X-Jet # Cyclops' Motorcycle: Cyclops' Motorcycle is his main personal method of transport. 0in 0in 0in 0in" width="128" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"|0in 0in 0in 0in" width="100%" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"| |}